Fairies of Anchanta
by PsychoAnimeFan
Summary: She's the new girl and she's his best friend. She has no memory of her past, niether does he. Yet somehow, their destinies seem to be connected. But there's something else, and I shan't tell you because that would give it all away and that's not good.
1. Prolouge

Hi Hi! This is Fairies of Anchanta. Written by me and Nadeshiko (Nadeshiko being the main author.) After much begging… I mean…uh… yeah begging, I finally convinced her to let me put it here on YAY!

It's my first fanfic! So I hope everyone enjoys this. We worked really hard on it. Please R&R!

over and out Psycho Anime Fan! (PAF)

Disclaimer: We, in no shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh! But all the characters that you see that just don't look like you've seen them in the series before are ours!

Fairies of Anchanta

Prologue- Ancient Egypt- 5,000 years ago

"Erif!" a voice called out.

All at once, five large torches around the room were set ablaze, illuminating the chamber and three cloaked figures that stood in the middle of it.

After the room was lit, the middle figure (who had lit the torches) turned to the rest. "Starla, is it safe?" the person asked.

One of the side figures nodded at the middle figure. "Yes, Lady Saria. I do not sense any intruders," they replied

"Very well," said the first voice. With that, the three figures removed their cloaks, revealing warriors garb beneath.

Three girl warriors, no older than fifteen, stood in the chamber. Each was wearing a knee length dress, one in blue, and one in green, Saria in red.

The girl, wearing blue on Saria's other side, crossed her arms. "What is the meaning of this, Lady Saria?" she asked in a slightly abrasive tone.

Saria put up a hand. "Patience, Alesia," she said calmly. "All will be made clear shortly."

Alesia scowled. "I do not see why we are even still here," she growled. "We have completed our tasks."

Saria looked her friend straight in the eyes. "No Alesia, we have not," She said angrily. "You saw what happened. If anything, we have endangered the Pharaoh further."

Alesia's green eyes narrowed. "Do not preach at me!" she said. "It was your idea to use the Time Portal."

Saria's blue eyes narrowed as well. "I had no other choice! It was the only way to protect the Pharaoh!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the stone walls. She tried no to acknowledge that it had indeed been her idea and it was therefore her fault this had happened.

Alesia would have come back with a sharp retort, but Starla stepped between the two adversaries separating them. "Stop!" she yelled. "Please. This is not the time to bicker!"

The other two girls glared at each other, but nodded in agreement.

Starla stepped back. "So, Lady Saria, what is the purpose of this meeting?" she asked timidly.

Saria turned to look at the hieroglyphics carved into the walls. "I have called this meeting because of recent events. As we are aware, the Pharaoh is in great danger," she paused, lowering her head, "And, until now, we were powerless to help him."

Starla lowered her head as well. "Yes, I abhor the very thought of the Pharaoh in the danger that he is in, and us not being able to help him," she said, clenching her fists.

Alesia nodded. "But, Lady Saria, what did you mean by 'until now'?" she asked.

Saria lifted her head and turned to face them. "I have a plan. It is very risky, but if we succeed, we will be able to save the Pharaoh."

Starla's eyes lit up. "What is your plan?"

Saria smiled. "Well shall send ourselves into the future as well."

Starla shook her head in disagreement. "With all due respect, M' lady, we can not. You used the majority of your powers on that last spell. We do not have enough strength to do it again," she said sadly.

Saria nodded. "That is true. However, I have discovered that if we combine our remaining powers with my sister's power, we will have enough to send all of us to the future."

Alesia looked doubtful. "Has Ryoko agreed to this plan?" she asked.

Saria nodded. "Yes. She is loyal to the Pharaoh as we are and she really willing to help."

Starla frowned. "Is she up to this? She is still quite young and inexperienced as a warrior," she pointed out.

Saria crossed her arms. "She is ready to try," she replied firmly.

Alesia still looked doubtful. "Are you sure about this? If something goes wrong we could lose our powers, our memories or worse ---," she gulped, "—our lives."

Saria stared her friend down. "When we swore loyalty to the Pharaoh, did we not say that we would risk anything and everything to protect him?" she asked. She lowered her head sadly. "The Pharaoh, to me, is more than just our king. He is our friend. And friends look after each other," she said quietly.

The other girls turned serious. "You are right M' lady," Starla said.

In an instant, a slightly younger girl appeared next to them. She looked at the concerned faces of Starla and Alesia and then she looked to Saria. "I take it that you've already told them your plan?" she said in a matter-of-fact way.

Saria nodded. "Are we ready?" she asked.

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

"Kutana, God of Time. Hear my plea..."

That's it for now. If you wanna read more, some reviews will be quite suitable for payment Just kidding, but we (okay so maybe just me) would really love to get some reviews before we start putting more chapters. We'd like to hear your reviews because we value your opinion! PAF and Nadeshiko


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY Chapter One is here! A big thanks to Pippin the Hobbit-elf for being our lovely editor AND for putting up with our grammar problems.**

**Disclaimer: Once again we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Nadeshiko- sadly it's true)**

Fairies of Anchanta

Chapter 1- Domino Airport — present day

"Good afternoon, passengers," a slightly static voice said over the intercom of the plane. "Please put your seats and tray tables in their upright positions. We will be landing in Domino Airport in thirty minutes. The current time in Domino is 3:30 p.m."

Somewhere near the front of the airplane, four girls sat in their seats patiently. Two girls were about sixteen years old, the other was fifteen, and the smallest one, staring longingly out the window was ten years old.

The youngest girl pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face so she could see outside the window. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed as her light blue eyes widened. "Look at all those buildings! This place is so much bigger than our town in Egypt!" She turned to the girl next to her, who was bent over a very old book. "Saria! Stop reading those Ancient Egyptian annals and look! Look at this city!" the younger girl said as she constantly tapped the girl's shoulder.

The girl called Saria looked up. She moved long brown hair out of her face, revealing eyes identical to the light blue eyes of the little girl next to her. "Hmmm?" she mumbled, sounding like she was coming out of a completely different world.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "The city, Saria. You know, the one we're moving to?" she said, shaking her head. "Come on, look out the window once in a while. Don't you wanna see Domino?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head aloofly, as though shaking her self out of another world. She looked out the window and brusquely said, " Yes, Ryoko, it is very different from Egypt." Then she muttered, "Little sisters."

Ryoko frowned. "Oh well, I tried," She muttered, turning back to the window.

The other two girls on the other side of the aisle frowned as well. One of the girls looked over at Saria and flipped her long, black braid over her shoulder. "Saria, you've barely closed that book since Professor Hawkins gave it to you," she remarked, her brown eyes showing worry. "What's the matter?"

Saria looked up again. "Nothing is wrong, Nicole," she said. "Professor Hawkins wants me to continue work. Even if I am across the ocean."

The girl next to Nicole arched an eyebrow, her green eyes widening. "Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from the rest of the world." She shook her head and her shoulder length dark brown hair swayed from side to side.

Saria rolled her eyes. "Sarra, I'm fine. Really, I am. I just want to keep my work up to date," she said, once again turning back to her book.

Both friends realized that Saria was getting agitated so they changed the subject. "I can't wait to get to grandma's," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my aunt and uncle again. It's been so long..."she said smiling.

Ryoko briefly turned away from the window. "Yeah. Nicole, are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?" she asked.

Nicole laughed. "Of course. My Grandma loves children." Then her smile faded. "I just wish we weren't so far away from Domino so Saria could stay with us as well..." she trailed off.

Sarra nodded. "Yeah Saria. Oh, I forgot to ask. Did you find somewhere to stay?"

This time when Saria looked up she was smiling. "Yes, actually. Professor Hawkins talked to an old friend of his. I am going to stay with him and his grandson." Saria's smile widened. "And get this, his grandson is a student at Domino High!" she said excitedly.

Nicole smiled too. "Cool. Who exactly is the Professor's friend?" she asked.

Saria took a piece of paper from her bag. "Some one named..." she peered at it closely.

"Solomon Moto."

Attention Domino Airport." A voice called over the many intercoms. "Flight 130 from Cairo, Egypt has arrived on time at gate 15."

Téa Gardener turned to her friends." Did you hear that, you guys?" she asked excitedly.

One of her friends, Yugi Moto, nodded. "Yeah, it means that the Egyptian transfer student and her friends are here," he said. Her two other friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, nodded as well.

Joey looked thoughtful. "I wonda if de're duelists," he said in his very distinctive New York accent. "Dey are from Egypt."

Yugi shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see when we meet them." He said.

"Everyone seems very excited about this," a new voice said.

Yugi looked to his left. A spirit very familiar to him had appeared there. 'Yeah," Yugi answered, sounding a little surprised. "I though you would be too, Yami. They are from your homeland."

Yami crossed his arms. "Well, I am," he said. Then he looked contemplative. "Though, I do not know why..."

Yugi's violet eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Yami frowned. "I do not even know these girls." He asked.

"So, I neither do I," said Yugi as he shrugged. " We are all excited just because these girls are from a new place. And hopefully new friends as well," he said in his usual bright voice.

Yami looked at Yugi and let a little smile creep onto his face. "Yes. I suppose having new friends is a good reason to be excited," he said.

Yugi looked toward the gate. "I just thought that you would be little more excited. After all, besides Ishizu, you don't have any other Egyptian friends," he pointed out.

Yami shrugged, "Perhaps. Though, the problem is, not many people know about the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. So, naturally, I don't have many friends.'

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry. One of the girls is coming to live with us. You'll be able to get to know her."

Yami nodded. "Maybe..."

Yugi's eyes suddenly brightened. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

Yami looked at him, amused. "What?" he asked.

Yugi smiled like he had thought up something genius. "We'll switch. We'll switch right now. That way you can meet her instead of me," he said.

Yami looked a little stunned. "What?" he said, surprised.

Yugi crossed his arms as he readied himself to explain. "Well, she doesn't know what I look like, so we'll switch now. Then, you can get to know her." he said. "Then once she is ready, we'll tell her about the puzzle."

For a moment, Yami looked at the boy with uncertainty in his eyes. Then after a second or two, he gave in and nodded. "Okay, let's try it."

Please review! Remember: We value your opinions! Psycho Anime Fan 


	3. Chapter 2

Fairies of Anchanta

Chapter 2- Domino Airport — present day

There was a dim flash of light, and like an apparition, Yugi Moto was replaced by his alter ego, Yami.

Téa, Joey, and Tristan all jumped slightly. "Yami? What are you doing here?" Téa asked.

"Yugi decided that I should meet this girl from Egypt," he answered matter-of-factly.

Joey arched an eyebrow. "I wish Yugi would at least warn us before yous guys pull a switch like dat," he said.

Tristan agreed. "Yeah, man. I'm still getting used to this."

Yami smiled. "You'll have to talk to Yugi about that," he said, crossing his arms and closing his yes, contemplating about something.

Téa looked at Yami accusingly. "I know that look. What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

Yami didn't answer. He was still thinking about what Yugi had said. "Besides Ishizu, you haven't had any Egyptian friends…"

Saria tried to smile, but inside she was heartbroken.

Ryoko, her last family member, was walking off with Nicole to go and live with her in the country.

Suddenly the blonde-haired girl stopped. She turned to face her sister. Tears stinging her eyes, she ran to her sister and gave her a hug. "Saria, will I ever see you again?" She asked fearfully.

Saria dropped her bags and hugged Ryoko back. "Of...of course." But inside she was wondering the same thing. She looked up towards Nicole, who had stopped to wait for Ryoko. "Nicole, can Ryoko and I walk out of the gate together?" she asked. Then her face fell. She grasped her sister tightly. "I'm …I'm not ready to say goodbye yet…" she said, tears swelling in her eyes.

Nicole nodded; knowing what turmoil was going on in her friend's head. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside the gate while Sarra gets the car," and with that, she walked off with Sarra beside her.

Saria picked up the bags she had dropped. "Come on, Oki." She said, using her special nickname for her little sister. She took Ryoko's hand. "Time to go."

Ryoko tried to smile. "After you Sari," she managed to say through silent sobbing. Silently, the two walked out of the gate.

"Are you excited?" a voice said from Yami's left.

Yami opened his eyes briefly. "Yes. I suppose..." he said uncertainly. He turned to look at the person who spoke to him.

Yugi's grandfather, Mr. Solomon Moto, was standing next to him.

Téa looked at Mr. Moto. "Well, I'm excited!" she said eagerly as Yami closed his eyes again.

Joey and Tristan looked thrilled as well. Waiting for the new arrivals contributed their competitive spirit.

"Maybe dey will present a challenge for duh great Joey Wheeluh," said Joey arrogantly as he struck a heroic pose.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Anyone would present a challenge for you, Joey," he said teasingly.

Joey was about to retort harshly, when he heard an excited squeal come from behind him.

"Joey! As in, THE Joey Wheeler! IN PERSON!"

Joey turned to see a pretty young girl with braided black hair and brown eyes shining in admiration standing right behind him. A cheeky smile spread across Joey's face. "Duh one an' only!" he said.

The girl's eyes grew twice as big as before. "WOW! I can't believe I'm talking to the amazing Joey Wheeler! Wait until my friends hear about this!" she said with hardly any breath at all. "You're a legend in Egypt!" she bubbled.

Joey smiled. "Egypt? Does dat mean you're duh Egyptian transfuh student?" he asked.

"I wish!" Nicole answered with a trace of envy dripping off each word.

"So does dat mean you are one of duh student's friends?" asked Joey.

The girl smiled. "Yep! Nicole Tireel at your service, Mr. Wheeler," she said holding out her hand.

Joey held out his hand as well. "Pleased ta meet ya," he said shaking her hand. "An' please call me Joey."

"WOW!" exclaimed Nicole with a childish smile on her face. "I'm on a first name basis with Joey Wheeler!" she said.

As they shook hands, Joey noticed a duel disk on Nicole's wrist. "You a duelist too?" he asked, letting go of her hand.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, but no where near as good as you are. And especially not as good as Yugi Moto." Her smile vanished. "You wouldn't want to duel me," she said shamefully.

Joey shook his head. "Status dudn't mattuh ta me. Duel Monsters idn't all about winning. Sometimes it's just about havin' fun," he said. "An' even if ya don' win, I can still teach ya some pointas."

Nicole smiled again. "So you're saying we could duel sometime?" she asked excitedly.

Joey smiled too. "Sure. Anytime!" he said.

Nicole punched the air. "ALRIGHT! I'm gunna duel with Joey Wheeler!" she exclaimed. Then after she had calmed down a bit she said, "Although, if you want a real challenge, you should duel my friend. She's really good. Almost as good as Yugi Moto," she suggested thoughtfully.

"Really...?" he said, as he thought hard. "So... all of your friends are duelists?"

Tristan came up and gave his friend a noogie. "Awww, isn't adorable when he tries to think?" he said in a mock-baby voice.

Nicole giggled. "And who might this be, Joey?" she asked.

Joey pulled himself out from his friend's noogie. "Dis is duh class clown, Tristan Taylor," he said. Then he gestured towards Nicole. "Tristan, dis is Nicole Tireel," then he turned smug, 'One of my many fans."

"Really?" said Tristan sarcastically. Tristan gave Nicole a cheesy grin. "He says I'm the class clown, but you should really see him in class. Like I said, he's a adorable when he tries to think."

Joey clenched his fists. "Why you..."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. "I see you two are... really good friends. I can really tell," she said sarcastically.

Just then, two new figures walked out of the gate. One of them, a blonde-haired, little girl was clutching to the arm of the other girl. The other, an older, brown-haired girl, was smiling kindly as the younger one babbled on excitedly.

As they got nearer, Nicole called out. "Saria! Ryoko! Over here!" The two girls looked up. When they saw who had called them, they waved and ran over to join the group.

Nicole smiled at first but when she looked at her clock her eyes widened. "Oh dear! Two o'clock already? Sarra is probably waiting for us."

Just then, Mr. Moto came up, leading Téa and Yami behind him. "There you are Joseph! We've been looking for you!" he said reproachfully.

Joey then realized that he and Nicole had wandered off as they talked. "Sorry about dat Gramps," he said, a little embarrassed.

Nicole shrugged. "Oh well...' she said, "Sorry, Ryoko. It's two o'clock and I'm afraid it's time to go."

Saria and Ryoko stopped smiling. Ryoko's eyes filled with tears again. She gave Saria one last big hug. "Bye, Saria. I'll miss you..."

Saria tried to keep the tears from escaping her own eyes as she hugged her sister back. "I'll miss you too," she said quietly. "Don't worry. I promise we'll see each other again, Ryoko." Saria took Ryoko's little hands into her own.

Ryoko nodded. "And you will call a lot, right?" she asked.

"When ever I can, little one," she said sweetly.

Without another word, Ryoko let go of Saria's hands and sadly slipped her little hand into Nicole's hand. With one last look behind herself, Ryoko solemnly walked off toward the exit.

Saria watched until they disappeared behind a door. "Be careful, Oki..." she said softly, wondering if she would ever see her sister again.

**Stay tuned next time! (PAF- I've always wanted to say that!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fairies of Anchanta**

Chapter 3- Domino Airport --- present day

Saria blinked as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Yami stealthy walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Startled, Saria flinched when Yami suddenly talked to her, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she stared at the place where she saw her little sister walk off from. "Nothing,' she finally replied. Through her tears and sadness, a weak smile crept onto her face. "Nothing except the painful realization that I may not see my sister again for a long time," she said. Despite the small smile, her words were full of pain and sorrow and her voice became more miserable with every word.

Joey, who had been standing next to them, decided to speak up. "Yeah, I know how ya feel. I 'ave a sistuh too. But my parents a' divorced, so I don't see her dat often." He gave the crying girl a reassuring smile. "When she does come ta visit, howevuh, I try ta make it as much fun as possible fuh her. Then, when she goes back ta live with our Mom, she remembuhs the happy times instead of regrettin' leavin."

Saria wiped her tears away. "What's your sister's name?" she asked, trying to get the painful thoughts out of her mind.

Joey looked wishful for a moment. "Serenity," he answered. As soon as the name slipped through his lips, his memories of the times he had with his sister came flooding back.

Saria looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring back painful memories. I'm so stupid!" she said.

Joey shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I like talkin' about my sistuh," he said.

Saria nodded. "Yeah, I guess talking about someone you miss helps to lessen the pain." It was obvious by her bland tone, that she was not certain what she said was true.

Mr. Moto went up to Saria. "Well, since you are the only on left, I would assume that you are Miss Mizuki?" he inquired.

Saria bowed politely. "Yes, sir. Saria Rose Mizuki, at your humble service."

Her extremely business-like manner made everyone laugh. Mr. Moto laughed the loudest. "Ho ho! What a charming young lady!" he said jovially. Then he gestured to everyone else. "Okay, you introduced yourself. Now it's our turn." He pointed to himself. "As you most likely know, I am Solomon Moto," he said.

Téa walked up next. "My name is Téa Gardner. Nice to meet you,' she said, holding out her hand.

Saria took it gratefully. "Hajimemashite, Téa!" she said, shaking Téa's hand.

Téa gave her a confused look. "Hajime-whate?" she asked.

Saria laughed at the look on Téa's face. "I'm sorry. Hajimemashite. It means 'Nice to meet you' in Japanese. It's how I usually answer."

"You're Japanese?" asked Téa, bewildered.

"Well, half Japanese. But I have to know a lot of different languages," Saria explained.

Téa cocked her head to one side. "But I though you were from Egypt."

"Well, yes. But when I travel with Professor Hawkins, I have to know how to meet and greet in several languages on demand," she said matter-of-factly.

Téa looked through her starry eyes at Saria with admiration. With a sigh, she said, "What an adventurous life!"

Joey rolled his eyes and shook his head at Téa's behavior. "Don' mind her. Duh name's Joey. Joey Wheeluh. Pleasure meetin' ya" he said shaking Saria's hands.

Saria's eyes lit up. "Ah yes! The magnificent Joey Wheeler! The pleasure is mine." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a dueling disk. "I'm a duelist myself," she said triumphantly. "But I know I'm not quite as good as you or Yugi Moto."

Tristan leaned on Joey's shoulder. "If you've heard of him then you must have heard of me," he said. "Tristan Taylor, mentor and benefactor of Joey Wheeler."

Saria giggled. "Very funny," she said sarcastically. "Hajimemashite."

Finally Yami got ready to present himself. If Saria was excited to meet Joey, she was absolutely ecstatic when she saw this guy. "Wow! Yugi Moto, King of Games!" she said, not knowing that the boy she was talking wasn't Yugi. She bowed. "Douzou yoroshiku o-negaishimasu! It is an honor to meet you!" she said brightly, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Yami replied as he stuck his hand out as well. However, the moment their hands touched, both of them received a jolt of pain across their palms. They quickly jerked their hands away at the bizarre occurrence.

"Ouch!" cried Saria, clutching her hand.

Despite feeling the same pain as Saria, Yami rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I… I think so" she stuttered. As she let him see her wound, she wondered out loud, "That was an extreme case of static shock…"

When Yami tried to take her hand again to see the wound, but got the same jolt of pain again. To avoid any more pain, Saria just turned over her hand and showed him her palm.

Yami silently gasped at what he saw. "It's bleeding," he said.

However, that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

Joey peered over her shoulder. "Interestin' tattoo," he said curiously.

"What do you ---?" Saria began. She looked at her palm closely and gasped.

Glowing in the middle of her palm, shining brightly through the blood, was a symbol unlike any she had ever seen.

**Oooooh... a cliffhanger . Sorry about the short chapter all will be continued in the next Chapter! Still looking foreword to reviews. Psycho Anime Fan and Nadeshiko**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fairies of Anchanta**

Chapter 4 – Domino Airport

"What the–!" Saria said, still staring at her hand.

The symbol was still glowing. It looked like a mix between a T and a swirly S. The bottom swirled with centrifugal stroke while the top ended in a single loop. A single curved line separated both the top and bottom of the symbol.

Yami and Joey peered at it closely. "How in the world…?" Yami managed to say.

But, before they could ponder it further, the glowing symbol disappeared, leaving Saria's blood behind.

Saria stared at it a moment longer winching at the chronic pain. She groaned as she tried to apply pressure to the small cut she had received because of the symbol.

Joey inspected her wound. "Dodn't look dat bad. I'll go get grams," he said. He went off to get Mr. Moto, who had walked off to ask one of the employees something.

Yami looked suspiciously at the cut on Saria's palm. "What happened?" he asked.

Saria furiously shook her head in confusion. "I swear I don't know! That's never happened before." She looked at her hand again. It was still bleeding, but there was no sign of the weird symbol. She looked at Yami seriously. "I'm sorry if whatever that thing was hurt you too, Yami."

Yami jumped slightly. "You know who I am?" he asked.

Saria nodded. "At first I wasn't sure, but eventually I knew it was you," she explained. "I work with Professor Hawkins, so of course I know about the Millennium Puzzle and its power which allows two minds to inhabit one body," she said, sounding like she swallowed a textbook.

Yami smiled. "Well, you're clever one," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Indeed he was surprised that she knew that much, but it was still a bit relieving. "I'm glad I don't have to lie to you. Yugi thought I should meet you instead. Of course, that would have meant lying to you…" he shook the thought out of his head. "Well, then, as you obviously know I am Yami."

Saria smiled as well. "Nice to meet you… again," she said. The two began to laugh.

Suddenly, Mr. Moto came rushing up. "Saria! Are you okay? Joseph said that you cut yourself," he said worriedly.

Saria rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose..." she said. But she still held out her bleeding hand to Mr. Moto.

Mr. Moto pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Saria's injured hand. "It's not much, but it will be enough until we get to the house and you can bandage it properly."

Saria smiled graciously. "Okay. Thank you very much."

Mr. Moto quickly looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. We should get going," he said.

"Yeah, let's go," Saria agreed. Then they all walked out of the Airport. Or almost all of them.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks. He had sensed an evil presence following them; he just didn't know what it was exactly.

Saria stopped as well when she realized that Yami was no longer following them. "Yami?" she called carefully. When he didn't answer, she walked up to him. "Hello. Earth to Yami," she said, waving a hand in front of his view.

Yami shook his head out of his disturbed trance. The evil presence, whatever it was, seemed to be gone. He turned to face Saria, who had a confused expression on her face.

"Um, are you coming?" she asked. The calmness of her question was only a cover up of how thoroughly freaked out she really was.

Trying to smile reassuringly, he said, "Yes. Let's go." Yami looked back for a brief moment. There was no sign of evil anywhere any more. 'Whatever it was, it seems to be gone now,' he thought.

Saria looked at him skeptically. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Yami turned around. "Yes, I'm fine," he answered quickly, not wanting to worry her. 'No point in telling her about it. She'll only worry,' he thought to himself. 'Whatever it was, it can't hurt her if she doesn't know about it. She'll be safer that way.'

Yami, however, didn't stay long enough to hear the harsh voice replying to him. "How very wrong you are, Pharaoh," it growled. "How very wrong you are."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Once again sorry for the short chapter. All the other ones are pretty long though. **

**Psycho Anime Fan and Nadeshiko**


End file.
